


#klancelockdownweek | Day 2: Elevator

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "I can't be stuck here," comes the soft and low reply, just a quiet murmur Lance almost didn't hear it."What?" Lance's voice almost falters, his breath almost choking on the sudden lump that was forming in his throat at the whispered words Keith had spoken."I can't be stuck here with you," Keith repeats, a little louder this time but sounding almost desperate.-----Lance uses the chance he trapped inside an elevator with Keith to know why he's been so distant. The answer will be something he wasn't exactly expecting.A short Klance drabble for Mel's(@vhms0ul)Klance Lock-down Week.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	#klancelockdownweek | Day 2: Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-aHVVWA8nL/?igshid=80k3g55on0fq).

There's a bang. Then a whirring. 

And then the elevator just stops!

The lights flicker, plunging them into semi-darkness as some emergency lights sputter to life instead. They're dim, barely illuminating the small cubicle of the elevator but enough to allow Lance to see the frown on Keith's face. He's pretty sure he's wearing the same expression.

He sighs, leaning against the cold panel behind him and crossing his arms. His skin goosebumps a little, a shiver running down his spine that he dismisses with a quick shrug. In front of him, Keith tries the buttons, pushing them with a little too much force. After two tries, he lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to the door, fingers trying to pry it open. 

"What're you doing?" Lance asks. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Keith grunts through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to open this thing." 

"It's no use," Lance says, throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling, their reflection not exactly the best portrayal of them; distorted and dark, two silhouettes only a few feet apart. "We're stuck here until someone gets the elevator working." 

"Quiznak!" Keith lets go of the door, panting a little due to the effort. "Any ideas?" 

"Hum…  _ Wait _ ?" Lance offers nonchalantly. 

Keith doesn't reply. He doesn't even move. He remains standing in front of Lance as if frozen in time. He looks down at Keith, observing through the dimness the way he seemed like a statue, his breathing slightly ragged and his silhouette shuddering just a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance asks, worry creeping in. 

"I can't be stuck here," comes the soft and low reply, just a quiet murmur Lance almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Lance's voice almost falters, his breath almost choking on the sudden lump that was forming in his throat at the whispered words Keith had spoken. 

"I can't be stuck here with you," Keith repeats, a little louder this time but sounding almost desperate. 

Lance's heart gives a heavy pump, one that hurts his chest and he swallows, wetting his lips before speaking. "W-why? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No," Keith replies, head moving along with the words Lance can't see in his face. 

"Look, I know this isn't the ideal situation," Lance starts, trying to add his casual manner to his tone, hiding the true depths of his sudden discomfort. "But better be stuck with me than with Hunk. He'd be flipping right now, probably climbing the walls as he cried like a big baby." 

He lets his chuckle fade, meeting the silence that echoes from Keith and snaps his lips shut, chewing on the inside of his cheek to stop more words from spilling out. 

Their relationship has always been bumpy, comrades fighting in a war they didn't choose and rivals in a friendship that was still building its foundations. They've never seen eye-to-eye, they are never on the same page. But their trust has always been there, present whenever they needed and imbued in their bond as Paladins. 

Lance liked to believe they were finally getting close, breaking the walls that separated them as two different individuals. 

Especially after  _ that _ night when Keith stormed into his bedroom after an almost deadly mission and spent the night clinging to him. They didn't talk, words weren't necessary that night to demonstrate the fear they both had felt. The mere presence of each other was enough to eclipse what had transpired that day. 

But ever since then, Keith has been distant, avoiding Lance whenever he had the chance. And Lance had so many things he wanted to tell Keith after that night, so many things he wanted to ask him.

Maybe now….. 

"Keith?" he calls, breaking the dense silence that had befallen them, oppressing them between four walls of claustrophobic metal. Keith doesn't acknowledge him, doesn't move so Lance sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "What happened to us? I know we've never been the best of friends but for a moment I thought that maybe,  _ maybe _ we were getting somewhere." 

Lance hears Keith inhale, sees the way his shoulders sag a little after he lets the breath out loudly. He doesn't need, however, to see how Keith is trembling on his feet, clutching his fists tightly. His entire posture shows that, the frantic borderline of desperation and exasperation. 

But it doesn't deflect Lance's words. 

"That night," he continues, voice breaking just a little at the memory. A sweet one, he had realised some time afterwards. "That night when you came into my room, I thought we had finally broken the walls between us. But then you stopped talking to me, only directing words at me whenever it was strictly necessary. And it has me wondering if I've read the signs wrong. Keith, talk to me. What did I do to shut you out?" 

Lance ventures forward, one quiet step after another and he reaches a hand up to clasp at Keith's shoulder. He hesitates, hand hovering in the air for a few seconds before he swallows the fear.

"Keith?" 

It all happened in a blink: Keith spun on his heels so fast he was a blur, his arms wrapping around Lance's waist and face hidden in the crook of his neck. For a few heartbeats, Lance paused, puzzled and surprised. Then he lets his arms secure Keith, pulling him into him. 

"Is this why you can't be stuck here with me?" Lance asks calmly, just a whisper lost in Keith's hair he was carding his fingers through.

"No," Keith's reply is muffled and deliberate. There's an underlying calculation to his movements now, aware of how close they both are, how intimate they suddenly became and through the dim light of the elevator, he can see a soft gleam in Keith's dark eyes. It makes his stomach roll, his gut coil and his heartbeat skyrocket. "I can't be stuck here with you because I won't be able to control myself." 

"What do you mean?" Lance asks though he can feel the pull, the gentle call of Keith's presence to him, an invisible longing he had been ignoring but that is there. His eyes move from Keith's eyes to his lips, parted just enough to let his breath fan over Lance's cheeks, their faces inches apart. 

"Because..." Keith whispers, his words trailing off and leaving Lance hanging. He searches for them, for the sequel of what Keith was about to say. 

He finds it in the form of Keith's lips on his, desperate and almost clumsy but definitely wanting. They are chapped but the kiss is sweet enough to make up for the way they fumble with each other, Lance's hands pulling Keith further in to deepen the kiss. It might be a sloppy kiss, one that had more teeth than passion in it but still, it takes Lance's breath away as they break apart.

"… of  _ that _ ," Keith finishes, panting as he bumps his forehead against Lance's, breathing the same air and lips softly brushing occasionally against each other, never wanting to be apart. 

Keith takes a deep breath and cups Lance's face, locking eyes with him in the seclusion of the elevator as they quietly savour each other's company in a way Lance never thought was possible. "I'm sorry I shut you out. I didn't want to but… I didn't know what to do. I was confused, trying to understand what these emotions for you were. But the more I pushed you away, the more I... wanted you." 

"That night, in my room…" Lance wets his lips, nudging his nose briefly against Keith's. 

"That's when it all started." Keith admits. Lance brings him hands up to interlock his fingers with Keith's, kissing the palm of his hand. 

"So, I didn't read the signs wrong." 

"No, you didn't." 

"So, we're getting somewhere." Lance says leaning against Keith's touch and sighing, a heartfelt sigh that lifts the weight of fear from his chest and evaporates it into thin air. 

"I-I guess?" Keith arches an eyebrow at him, such a cute puzzled complexion it has Lance chucking lightly against his face.

"Then getting trapped here ended up being the ideal situation," Lance leans in, softly brushing his lips against Keith's and feeling the way he vibrates, hesitantly chasing the kiss Lance doesn't give him, a pout of doubt puckering at his lips. "You wouldn't be getting kisses from Hunk, I tell you." 

Realisation hits Keith and he chuckles, such a sweet and melodic sound it has Lance hypnotic for a few seconds before he dives in to kiss him. This time, it's a slow and proper kiss. 

There's a whirring. Then there's a lurch, light cascading around them and the elevator begins moving down once again. Static fills the cubicle, interrupting their kiss with exasperated voices coming through the intercom. 

But still, Lance lingers, savouring the last taste of their kiss until they pull apart enough for him to be blinded by Keith's indigo eyes gleaming back at him, flustered and content and his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
